


Archer and Anders Milestone Requests

by ArcherAnders



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherAnders/pseuds/ArcherAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fics involving Archer Hawke and Anders that were part of a milestone request that I put on for reaching over 100 followers on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archer and Anders Milestone Requests

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for liripip.tumblr.com requesting the Thedas equivalent of a lazy Sunday.

Hawke woke up as soon as he felt an arm drape gently across his middle.  Eyes fluttering open, he could just make out a sight he so often found each morning: the legs of his bed.  The warrior stretched and rolled over on the floor to face his lover.  The blonde smiled and kissed his nose gently, and all was right with the world for that moment.

 

“What are you still doing here?” Hawke asked.

 

“I’m taking the day off,” Anders replied.  “It’s the end of the week, and I’m utterly exhausted from everything that’s been going on.  Last night I just healed the last of the mill workers who had been hurt by the fire, and I’m not scheduled to see any of them until late tonight to redress their wounds.  So I figured I’d spend the day with you, if you’ll have me.”

 

“Of course,” the dark-haired man said with a smile.  “I had nothing planned for the day.  Did you have something in mind?”

 

“I thought it would be nice to do nothing at all,” the mage responded.  “I just want to lay with you and hold on until I absolutely can’t any longer.”

 

“Would you rather do this on the bed?  Just because I fall to the floor every night doesn’t mean we have to spend the day here.”

 

“No this is fine.  The rug is actually rather comfortable.”

 

Hawke pulled the other man close, kissing him once lightly on his full lips.  “I know what we can do.  We never really just talk, Anders.  We’ve been together for so long now, and there’s still so much we don’t know about each other.  I want to know everything – about your life in the Circle, with the Wardens, and anything in between.”

 

“I’ve told you things about my past,” Anders said quietly.  His gaze faltered, falling from the blue eyes of his lover.  Talking about things like that wasn’t something the mage enjoyed doing.  He never meant to keep anything of the sort from the other man, but there were just things about the old version of himself that he thought the warrior didn’t need to know.  “Archie, I’m not sure.  I used to be a very different person.”

 

“And why is that such a bad thing?” Hawke asked.  “I don’t care who you were because I love who you are now.  But that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t like to know.  And it doesn’t have to be one-sided; I can tell you stories from my past as well.”

 

“I can’t imagine you being any different than you are now.  Just younger.”

 

“Well I’ve always been attractive, intelligent, cunning, talented, funny-“

 

“Egotistical,” Anders said, interrupting him.

 

“Something like that,” the warrior said with a smile.  “How about I tell you about my first kiss?”

 

“Now why would I want to hear about that?”

 

“Because you’ll gladly listen to anything just to hear my amazing voice, Darling.”  Hawke rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, there was a smile on his face as he recalled his youth and the absurdity of the entire situation.  “When I was twelve, I recall Bethany coming home from playing out in the woods.  I was upset with her for being out there on her own because of how dangerous it was.  She’d only had her magic for a few years at this point, and she wasn’t the absolute best at hiding it.  So we always did our best to keep her in sight and completely safe.  But this day she’d gone out on her own.  I had looked for her for hours, and I came back home completely disheartened about it only for her to show up fifteen minutes later with the hugest grin on her face that I’d ever seen.

 

“It took me several minutes to get it out of her, but she said that she’d met a boy – Nicholas Bailey, a boy that I’d often played with in the woods myself.  She said he was handsome and smart and that she would marry him.  I told her how ridiculous she sounded, being that she was just far too young for such things.  She was angry at me and started to cry.  She told me how I didn’t understand that they were in love.  I can remember laughing and asking how in the world she even knew about being in love.  And that’s when she told me that he kissed her.”

 

“I thought this story was about _your_ first kiss,” Anders said.

 

“Just let me get to it,” Hawke insisted.  “Anyway, I grabbed her hand and dragged her all the way to the Bailey farm so I could tell him to never touch my baby sister again.  When we got there, Bethany was screaming at me, begging me not to do anything stupid.  Well, I’m Archer fucking Hawke, so of course I did something stupid – I slugged that bastard right in the face, and we wrestled for what must have been a quarter of an hour.  At one point I was getting really tired, and he slammed me down on my back.  And before I could even react, his lips were on mine.”

 

“Oh, Maker, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

“Nope, my first kiss was after my baby sister’s, and it was with the same guy.  I can still hear Bethany screaming, how upset she was that I’d stolen her future husband, and I wasn’t even the one who kissed him.  Granted, I didn’t really try to resist.  I liked it quite a bit, and that’s the first time I ever really realized I had a thing for the same sex.  But, needless to say, he didn’t dare kiss Beth after that point.  And she didn’t talk to me for about a week.”

 

The men spent the rest of the day lying together on the soft rug below them, retelling the tales of their youth.  It was an absolutely wonderful day, completely lazy but incredibly informative, and it helped the men to understand each other better, even if it was nothing but stories about past pets and battle scars.  When it was finally time for the mage to go to the clinic, Hawke stopped him and embraced him for quite some time.  It meant the world that Anders felt he could finally open up a little, after all the time, and he would cherish this day forever.

 

“I love you.  Even though you pick the stupidest names for cats.”

 

“I love you too, Archer.  Even though you stole your sister’s fiancé.” 


End file.
